


【冬叉冬】选择 Destined

by Orval



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 短打一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orval/pseuds/Orval
Summary: “你之前不是问我怎么选择吗？”巴恩斯对着朗姆洛笑了笑，“我现在告诉你。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 冬叉, 叉冬
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	【冬叉冬】选择 Destined

**Author's Note:**

> 主要角色（算不上死亡的）死亡  
> 脑洞源于日本恐怖电影《预言》

【正文】

1

朗姆洛半个身子都被血染红了，伤口却还在源源不断制造更多。对方整个人破破烂烂狼狈不堪，但巴恩斯顾不上这些，他几乎要被悲痛的愤怒冲晕过去。他右手扼住朗姆洛的脖子把人提起，又狠狠掼到地上，不给他躲开的机会就欺身压了上去，左手的拳头狠狠砸下。

但朗姆洛对他笑了一下，好像全不在意那记能砸碎钢铁的铁拳下一秒会落在头上。就是这一下让巴恩斯一个晃神，拳头擦着对方的耳畔砸到地板，坚硬的水泥立刻裂开了蛛网一般的碎纹。

巴恩斯整个人都在哆嗦，心脏跳快要跳出胸腔，他用力掐着朗姆洛的脖子不让他动作，极力忍住眼眶里的泪水。

“别他妈以为我不敢下手。”巴恩斯哑着嗓子，死死拽着最后一丝理智，“……你有什么想说的？”

朗姆洛受伤不轻，又被巴恩斯追杀着逃了一路，实在是有点力不从心了。但这人就仍然该死地、毫无歉疚地、不痛不痒地从被箍紧的嗓子里挤出一声仿佛理所应当的话，好像他刚刚只是普普通通杀了只兔子。

“当时那个情况，我不杀他，他就杀我。”朗姆洛剧烈地咳嗽了两声，又对他扯出一丝笑容，“你选谁？”

“…什么？”一切都事发突然，巴恩斯现在整个人像被泡在注水的玻璃缸里昏昏沉沉，他实在没想到这人还敢毫不知耻地反问自己，“你说什么？”

“刚刚我和罗杰斯，只能活一个。”

“如果让你选，你会让谁活下来？”

巴恩斯惊愕地张了张嘴，没说出话，一直到朗姆洛嗤笑了一声他才回神，更加恶狠狠地警告：“别他妈拿咱们俩的事压我！这不一样！这不是你往史蒂夫心脏开了三枪的借口！！”

巴恩斯说到最后一句的时候整个人都哆嗦了一下，他下意识地收紧了手上的力度，感觉到身下人轻微的挣动。

“虽然你要选谁我是心知肚明了，不过你还是别亲口说出来了。”朗姆洛的声音因为窒息变得有些奇怪，但还是强撑着冲他眨了眨眼睛，“让我留个念想，甜心。”

巴恩斯还来不及再说什么，胸口就被贴上了一个东西，下一秒他和朗姆洛就被巨大的冲震弹到相反的方向——他妈的冲击装置！这人从一开始就想着给这个小东西拖延充能的时间！

巴恩斯被震到一片钢筋碎石堆砌的废墟里，四周荡起浓重的烟尘，等他起身去追朗姆洛的时候，对方早已不见踪影了。

2

巴恩斯回到家里躺进浴缸。

七天，这是他第一次回家，或许今晚还能睡这一周以来的第一次觉。

他这几天忙到头晕转向。史蒂夫的葬礼、做不完的声明、开不完的发布会，还有铺天盖地的关于二代美国队长和冬兵能否执盾的问题——狗日的媒体，狗日的神盾，他们只在乎星盾制服是否传承，美国精神如何延续，还会不会有不求回报的傻瓜在危难时刻为他们不顾一切地抛撒热血……所有人只看到了美国队长的死亡和最有可能接班美国队长称号的冬兵——没有一个人关心过那个布鲁克林来的傻小子，没有一个人关心过史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人。也没有一个人问过同样来自布鲁克林的巴基·巴恩斯在痛失从小一起长大的挚友后，是否难过得撕心裂肺。

好几次他在面对采访的时候头晕眼花差点吐了，也有几次他真的冲到卫生间干呕得一塌糊涂。如此几次以后她被娜塔莎强制回来休息，所以他现在得以坐在家里的浴缸中。

巴恩斯本以为，作为冬兵的那七十多年就是他人生的最低谷了，现在看来虽然自己年逾九旬，也依然太过天真——世界上没有最操蛋的事情，只有更操蛋的，而现在他就不得不面对这种狗血至极的戏码——布洛克·朗姆洛杀了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

这几天史蒂夫中弹倒地的影像不断在他面前闪过，而追捕朗姆洛那天对方问出的话也幻听一般缭绕在耳边。

_“我和罗杰斯，你会让谁活下来？”_

巴恩斯用力向后仰头把后脑勺磕在浴缸边沿，兜头而下的冷水没让他有一点点清醒。朗姆洛——朗姆洛简直丧心病狂，什么穷凶极恶的人会问出口这样的问题？他就一定要把自己生命里最重要的两个人置于生死的天平上，然后逼自己做个选择不死不休？

更何况事已至此这种可笑的问题有什么意义，他能做出选择也好不能也罢，史蒂夫的死亡是既成的事实，他的选择根本不会对现实有任何影响与改变。

巴恩斯拖着满身的水痕，头痛欲裂地翻箱倒柜，试图找出助眠药物。他不可能睡得着，但自己也感觉到自己的脑神经在叫嚣着罢工了。他必须强制自己休息一会儿，明天还有很多事情要忙，还要追踪朗姆洛的行踪，如果一天下来还有时间他得去墓园换换碑前的旧花。

那个闪闪发光的小玩意就是这时候出现的，巴恩斯拉开抽屉就看到它安静地躺在里面。他从来不记得家里有这么个很……少女的东西存在，像块流光溢彩的宝石，光芒像液体一样被封锁在冰冷的石壁内。他觉得奇怪，想拿起它仔细看看，却在手指接触到那东西的一瞬间失去了意识。

3

眼前的场景相当熟悉了，巴恩斯这辈子都忘不了这个地方，朗姆洛就是在这里往史蒂夫心脏里喂了三发致命的子弹。而此时……

——我的天，那是史蒂夫吗？

美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，巴恩斯死在一周前的好友，活生生地出现在那里，和杀死他的凶手——布洛克·朗姆洛，两人缠斗得难舍难分。

巴恩斯第一眼就看到了朗姆洛别在后腰暗兜里的枪——那把用来杀死史蒂夫的枪。他愣住了，不清楚自己是不是在梦里，一切正在昨日重现。这时娜塔莎从他背后闪过来，寡妇蜇击倒了一个试图偷袭巴恩斯的九头蛇特工。

“你他妈的发什么愣呢詹姆斯！”娜塔莎黑着脸骂了一句，又投身了自己的战斗。

这一吼巴恩斯才惊醒回神，他不清楚这是怎么回事也没必要搞清楚，就算这是梦他也不可能再一次看着史蒂夫死在自己面前。他当即放弃了自己之前负责的战区，用上了最快的速度朝美队和叉骨的方向奔去。

我的天！那个操蛋的恶棍都拔出枪来了！不行，再快点巴基！快点！

巴恩斯用尽全力奔跑，但仍然来不及从朗姆洛手里夺下那把致命手枪，他只赶得上转了半圈身子隐藏自己的胸口，整个人撞到了史蒂夫面前。

缠斗的二人被突然闯进的巴恩斯惊得皆是一愣，朗姆洛的准星一个不稳，连出的三发子弹直直打进巴恩斯的后背，剧痛之间巴恩斯还记得把铁臂挡在胸前，以免贯穿的子弹透过他再钉进史蒂夫的心脏。

巴恩斯中弹的刹那史蒂夫的表情空白了一瞬，手里的盾条件反射地脱手而出——

_“我和罗杰斯只能活一个。”_

那一瞬间朗姆洛对巴恩斯说的话如同过电一样闪现在他的脑海，让他顷刻间汗毛乍起。他惊恐地想出声阻止，可“别”这个音节还没发出，就被猛然回头看到的一幕堵在了嗓子。

巴恩斯觉得星盾锐利的边缘一定是砸在了自己的后颈，断掉的一定是自己的脖子，否则这没法解释他一瞬间觉得天旋地转，直接失去了意识。

4

巴恩斯睁眼的时候心里痛骂人生的冷漠无情，看来他的心理阴影又多了一个——现实中看到史蒂夫死亡，梦境里看到朗姆洛死亡——他以后的噩梦又多了新内容。

他头痛欲裂地睁眼，想着今天要怎么应付咄咄逼人的神盾，结果发现自己躺在医院。

娜塔莎正在一边的陪床椅上小憩，巴恩斯打量了自己，胸前包绕着的纱布昭示着梦中某些事情的真实性。

他一瞬间冷汗直冒险些尖叫出声，他神经质地揉着眼睛，用力拍自己的脑袋，血氧夹被扯掉了，仪器尖锐的报警声惊醒了休息的娜塔莎。

“嘿！詹姆斯！詹姆斯！清醒点！”

娜塔莎用力把他的手压下去，“你还好吗？知道自己在哪吗？”

“我…！！”巴恩斯惊恐地看向娜塔莎，“我……我怎么在这里？我应该在家的，我应该在家睡觉的！”

“嘘——冷静点詹姆斯，看看我？”娜塔莎掰着巴恩斯的头强制他和自己对视，“冷静点，你中弹了，三枪，有一颗甚至炸碎在你胸腔里了。我们花了好大的力气才把你抢救回来，你别刚醒来就这么激动。”

巴恩斯使劲甩头躲开娜塔莎的钳制：“史蒂夫呢？”

“他…在神盾脱不开身，你知道这次任务出了意外情况，他失手……”

病床栏杆被巴恩斯捏得喀拉一声，凹下去一块。

“詹姆斯？”娜塔莎皱着眉头看他。

“……交叉骨呢？”巴恩斯缓了好一会儿才找回自己的声音，他有点哆嗦，抱着最后一丝希望小心翼翼地求证，“…我们抓到他了吗？抓到了吧？我们……”

“你的枪伤太严重了，詹姆斯，你都没看清当时发生了什么就晕过去了。”娜塔莎压着巴恩斯的肩膀把人摁回床上，“朗姆洛死了。虽然史蒂夫杀死他是个意外，但上面还是很不满，所以他才……”

娜塔莎后面说了什么巴恩斯没听清，周遭所有的声音都被尖锐的耳鸣挤走了。

所以他根本没在做梦？

“我……”巴恩斯张开嘴却发现没有声音出来，他用力清了清嗓子又把头埋下去，害怕娜塔莎看出什么端倪，“……我睡了多久？”

“七天，詹姆斯。够久了，炸碎的那颗子弹离你的心脏也就两指距离，我们生怕你醒不来了。”娜塔莎重重地叹气。

“很抱歉，让你们担心了。”巴恩斯低着头用力闭着眼睛，缓和着不断攀升的晕眩感，“…你是不是也很忙，我现在没事了，你不用一直陪着我的。”

“虽然我很想回答‘不是’，但我确实有点忙。”娜塔莎看了看通讯器，“这几天和神盾汇报工作，审讯这次行动抓获的九头蛇特工，我还负责联系殡仪馆那边的火化。”

“……火化。”巴恩斯呆呆地重复。

“是，朗姆洛的遗体。其实可以交给其他探员来做的，但毕竟这次是史蒂夫……咳，朗姆洛以前也算是同事，所以我在负责这个。”

“…嗯。”巴恩斯应了一声，一只手用力掐着眉心。

“葬礼是没有了，他也没有什么亲眷，同事也都是九头蛇，不会来的。史蒂夫和上面申请到一块墓地，我准备把骨灰带到那去……”

“给我。”

巴恩斯突然抬头，娜塔莎这才注意到对方的眼睛简直红得像要滴血，她思索着眯了眯眼。

“把那个给我，塔莎。我带过去，我……”

娜塔莎静静地看了他一会儿，简简单单说了句“行”。

“你现在还不能下床，等你能走动了我就交给你，我保管得很好，你可以放心。”

“你要去墓园我可以给你保密，但不该说的别和史蒂夫多说了。”娜塔莎出门之前对巴恩斯说，“否则他下半辈子都得活在愧疚里。”

5

巴恩斯带着那个黑漆漆的小盒子来到墓园的时候，有种强烈的不真实感。

很奇怪，他就是觉得朗姆洛没有死，即使他手里捧着的是货真价实的这个人的骨灰。

一切都太离奇了，事情也发生得太快，巴恩斯不明白究竟是哪一步出了差错，他对半个月前在家里睡着的那晚记忆模糊。

他记得那天他送走了一波记者，趴在基地卫生间的马桶上吐得昏天黑地，然后娜塔莎直接闯进了男卫生间，拎着他的领子把他踢回了家，让他洗个澡好好睡一觉。

他洗了澡，准备睡觉；然后去翻安定，药箱里没有，所以他拉开了抽屉。抽屉里……

巴恩斯整个人一凛，完全把和守墓人的预约忘到了脑后。抱着那个盒子拦了辆车，一路飞驰到家。

他急慌忙乱地闯进门，又小心翼翼地把骨灰和搁在柜台，再冲进卧室拉开抽屉——

那块亮晶晶的彩色石头真的躺在抽屉里。

巴恩斯想都没想就直接摸了上去，再离奇再无法解释他也顾不上深究了。从前他以为自己无法选择，但现在机会来了——让他的选择得以影响改变现实的那个机会，来了。

6

再次出现在这片战场的时候巴恩斯已经可以自然地躲过那个攻击过他两次的九头蛇特工了。其实这一瞬间他有点后悔自己的莽撞，他本该想个周密点的计划再来的，朗姆洛杀死史蒂夫后对他说的那些话简直像魔音一样在他耳边绕个不停。如果事情真的如朗姆洛所说，他要怎么改变现状？

朗姆洛还没拔出手枪，史蒂夫的盾向对方砸了过去。巴恩斯瞬间回神，整个人一个激灵，大喊脱口而出。

——“布洛克！盾！！”

喊完才他发现自己又没过脑子，史蒂夫那一下根本不是朝着要害过去的。但刚刚那个瞬间他差点血液倒流，上一次朗姆洛在它面前软倒下去的模样让他顷刻间出了一身冷汗，几乎心脏停搏。那截脖颈像块抻断了的生面一样，头部软软地低垂——细节清晰到让巴恩斯怀疑自己当时是不是真的瞬间昏死。

史蒂夫有些奇怪地看了巴恩斯一眼，巴恩斯不敢停留赶紧往那两人缠斗的地方跑。朗姆洛刚刚一个闪身避开了盾牌，两个人对战的位置变化了——比上一次距离巴恩斯还远。他简直要破口大骂，好像嫌他时间还不够紧凑似的....操！

“——你他妈把枪放下！布洛克！！”

巴恩斯猛地扑过去把朗姆洛压在地上，这人竟然对着他的胯下吃足了力气踹了一脚。他疼得整个人一抖翻到一边：“史蒂夫，枪！！交叉骨的枪！”

美队会意就用盾牌砸向朗姆洛的手腕，后者在地上翻了几下躲开，飞起一脚把巴恩斯踹远。

“你他妈的裹什么乱！！”

哦，所以这种混战场上还讲究1v1了。巴恩斯气急败坏地爬起来又要靠近，却听到史蒂夫急促地阻止了一声——

“别！！”

巴恩斯本以为这话是对自己说的，不过他伤好醒来后才意识到那是对朗姆洛说的，史蒂夫阻止他开枪的原因是，他们所在的那个角落堆满了爆破物。

当然这是后话了，火光卷席而来的时候巴恩斯就晕了过去。

7

爆炸发生得突然，位于中心的二人......不必多说。巴恩斯离得太近也受伤很重，等他从熟悉的医院醒来，又是七天过去。

美队和叉骨同时身亡，冬兵昏迷不醒，这几天大事小事几乎全落在了黑寡妇头上。女人以不可思议的坚强程度与残酷效率打理一切——任务汇报、声明发表、发布会召开，还包括妥善保存史蒂夫的遗体以便巴恩斯醒来后再做定夺，朗姆洛....他倒是和之前一样，被娜塔莎送去火化了，非要说不同就是因为这次史蒂夫也死了，所以墓地的申请是她做的。

巴恩斯出院以后就开始着手史蒂夫的葬礼，办得和第一次一模一样，他都记得教堂门口那个哭得和上次一样惨的小男孩。

等到吊唁的来客都离开后，巴恩斯开始对着那副盖了国旗的棺材发呆，手里捧着一个黑漆漆的小盒子。

娜塔莎送走客人走过来在他的肩膀上捏了捏，给了他一个拥抱。巴恩斯仔细看了看对方的眼睛，眼眶发红，眼尾有一点点肿起。如果世界上有谁有幸能目睹大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇流泪——两次，那巴恩斯无疑夺得这一项殊荣，她上一次落泪是史蒂夫第一次被杀的时候。

想到这里巴恩斯笑了笑，真没想到连被杀都有第一次第二次。

“詹姆斯....”娜塔莎担忧地皱了皱眉，“你还好吗？”

这时候巴恩斯才意识到自己这个笑相当不合时宜，娜塔莎八成是觉得自己受刺激太大疯掉了。其实他没有，他此刻相当镇定，毕竟棺椁里和盒子里的俩人都死了两次，再悲痛他都差不多接受良好了。

巴恩斯在刚出院的时候赶回家里一趟，再次找到了那块宝石，他小心地避免皮肤与石头直接接触，果然什么都没发生。现在那东西正被他包得好好的放在西服口袋里，他要在下一次回去之前想好扭转一切的对策。

“我挺好的，塔莎。”巴恩斯摸摸娜塔莎的头，“这几天辛苦你了，这边有我，你回去洗个澡，好好睡一觉吧。”

娜塔莎离开以后巴恩斯把悼念台前摆得有些杂乱的花束稍微整了整，又仔细擦了擦手里的骨灰盒。

他有些心不在焉，脑子里反复转着朗姆洛的话。

_“如果让你选，你会让谁活下来？”_

巴恩斯喃喃地念着这句话，反复念了很久。这是一个选择题，是朗姆洛抛给他的问题，一个这人对答案“心知肚明”的问题。

不用脑子都知道朗姆洛认为的答案是什么。巴恩斯觉得好笑，管理员从来没有猜错过冬兵的想法，但在这种事情上，他却一次都没有对过。

8

这是第四次出现在这片战场了，巴恩斯已经轻车熟路，而且他已经摸清了门道，他很确定这一次事情可以完美解决。

九头蛇的特工向他攻击的时候他没躲开，事实上这本该是个偷袭——只不过巴恩斯早就知道对方会在什么时候偷袭了，他迎着那人的攻击撞了上去。

这一下说重不重，但他还是疼得哼了一声。朗姆洛的枪还没有拔出来，巴恩斯赶紧大喊了一声“史蒂夫”。

美队一看到巴恩斯捂着腹部摔在地上，瞬间踢开朗姆洛冲了过来，他扶起巴恩斯想看看他的伤口，后者却用力捏了捏他的肩膀。

“交叉骨交给我，伙计，你对付这里。”

“巴基？”史蒂夫有点奇怪，“你伤怎么样，为什么....”

“别担心我，史蒂夫，巴基哥哥什么时候用得着你担心。”巴恩斯边往朗姆洛那边跑边冲着身后喊，“我也不用担心你了，你不是以前那个总需要我照顾的小个子了，队长。”

巴恩斯走到朗姆洛面前的时候，对方正警惕地把手压在腰后那把致命的手枪上。

“你什么意思？”朗姆洛烦躁地眯了眯眼，“不忍心看我打你的好情人，自己过来替他？”

“我不是来和你打架的。”巴恩斯举起空空的双手。

“怎么，那你是来找我约会的？你看看清楚，周围都在杀人呢。”朗姆洛意有所指地瞥了一眼他的胳膊，“你是觉得你不带武器就没有杀伤力了？”

“这只手当然是有用的...”巴恩斯咕哝了一句，接着以迅雷不及掩耳之势对着朗姆洛一脚扫了过去。朗姆洛惊骂了一声拔枪反击，巴恩斯用左手挡开两发子弹，冲上前把对方的武器劈手夺过。

“你他妈，就为了抢老子的枪？”发现那一脚根本是虚晃一招以后，朗姆洛不可思议地看着巴恩斯，“复仇者待遇就这么差，你连把好枪都没得用？”

“这把不一样。”巴恩斯哼了一声。

“你到底和我说什么废话呢，打不打了？”朗姆洛有点无语，四周的战场一片混乱，怎么到了他俩这里就安安静静像是天下太平了似的。

“你之前不是问我怎么选择吗？”巴恩斯对着朗姆洛笑了笑，“我现在告诉你。”

“什么？”朗姆洛一脸莫名其妙，“我问你什么了？选择什么？”

“不重要。”巴恩斯摇摇头。

“我现在告诉你答案。”

朗姆洛皱着眉头盯着他。

“我爱你，布洛克。”

巴恩斯真心实意地对这个人挑起嘴角的时候，才意识到这么多来年自己似乎从未对他笑过。

“你记得这个就可以了。”

朗姆洛似乎是愣住了，巴恩斯看着他的眼睛，拿起枪对着自己的太阳穴，扣下扳机。

9

朗姆洛一口气不知道逃出多远才敢稍微放慢脚步，还好，复仇者那边被巴恩斯搅和得一片乱麻，没人注意要追踪自己。

还好。

还......

“操”

朗姆洛低声骂了一句，他停下来才发现自己整个人抖得厉害。他哆哆嗦嗦地摸了把脸，摸到一手的血迹。

——距离太近了。

朗姆洛把战术服脱掉，用粗糙的布面用力在脸上擦拭，可是当液体怎么都擦不干净的时候，他才意识到自己怎么了。

“操....”

朗姆洛有点站不住了，双腿发虚，他神经质地把手里的衣服扔出好远，靠着一根破烂的泥灰柱踉踉跄跄地坐下来，手肘撑在膝盖，把脸埋进掌心。

手掌上的液体把皮肤上的血液与尘土晕开，朗姆洛把整个脸抹得一塌糊涂。他一点声音也没有发出，甚至连呼吸都没加速，他把头埋得很低，好让那些液体不用划过脸颊，可以直接落在泥泞的地上看不到痕迹。

朗姆洛一直到快要窒息的时候，才稍微找回了思考的能力。

所以，他说的最后一句话是什么？

他说......

——我

朗姆洛张了张嘴，没能发出那个音节。

最后他只对着空荡荡地面，低声说：

“我也是。”

那个亮闪闪的东西就是这时候出现的，朗姆洛的余光捕捉到了一点反光。他不知道为什么这个满是尘土的破旧仓库里会出现一块宝石一样的东西，流光溢彩的，光芒像液体一样被封锁在冰冷的石壁内。

他觉得奇怪，所以他伸出手去，想拿起它仔细看看。

END


End file.
